Scarabs
Scarabs are the most powerful group of The Drudge infantry, and second most powerful of all the Drudge, exceeded only by the massive, tank-like Invaders.The Conduit Manual Standing approximately 8 feet tall, their extremely resistant exo-skeletons and rapid-fire, explosive-launching Hive Cannons make them far more powerful than any human infantry. Heavily armored, Scarabs can take more than a full magazine of weapons fire from most weapons before dying (on elevated difficulty it takes more than 32 shots from the Strike Rifle to kill a Scarab, compared to just 6 shots to kill a Drudge Drone). Scarabs come in four different varieties: the first Scarab encountered, the standard Scarab, the Storm Scarab, and the alternate Scarab seen in stasis in The Trust Base. Forms The first Scarab encountered looks like the standard Scarab, except for its red color, and the fact that it doesn't carry a weapon. It only appears once, outside the White House. In the Game Statistics menu, it is labeled as a Storm Scarab since it doesn't appear to be carrying any weapon. The standard Scarabs are the most commonly seen Scarabs. They are silver-blue and carry a Hive Cannon. These emerge from conduits, and move rather slowly, stomping as they walk. Even though they're slow, the fully-automatic Hive Cannon makes them very dangerous. The Storm Scarab is a faster version of standard Scarabs. Most appear colored gray, but in cloaking form they are semi-transparent. If the player shoots them from a distance while they are cloaked, the shots will deal 1/4th damage to them. The ASE is required to make them completely visible and more easily kill-able. Instead of carrying firearms, they are unarmed and focus on charging the player for melee combat due to a testosterone-like chemical within their bodies. The fourth version of the Scarab is a brown, less bulky version, with appendages on its shoulders and neck. These Scarabs, called Royal Scarabs, are the creatures seen in stasis in the final mission Closure, in The Trust Base. Note that they are the closest drudge that resembles Prometheus. In the final mission, Michael Ford opens the stasis tubes to gain energy to open a conduit so he could exit the Trust Base. Every time he opens one of these tubes, these Scarabs are released. They carry a Hive Cannon, and walk the same speed as standard Scarabs. They seem to be able to survive noticeably more damage than the standard version, serving as the "final boss battle" of the game (on Severe difficulty, it takes more than 15 direct hits from the TPC Launcher or two full bursts from the Carbonizer Mk16 to kill one). Strategy If possible, use the SPAS 12, Carbonizer Mk16, SMAW, or Hive Cannon (three shots are required for the SPAS 12, 10-15 pieces of ammunition for the Carbonizer, or 1 shot from the SMAW). Cover is imperative against the Hive Cannon, for other types, continuous running and gunning seems to work well. Radiation grenades can also give the player a chance to recover lost health for short periods of time. Flash grenades render Storm Scarabs visible and stun them for a short time, making Flash grenades extremely effective for killing any kind of Scarab. Trivia *Prometheus' body is that of the Royal Scarab's in stasis. *When Storm Scarabs are released, either by conduit or chamber, they will always immediately run towards the player, making fights with multiple Storm Scarabs relatively difficult. *Scarabs can be compared to the Elite Pirates in Metroid Prime, as they are both large units of an enemy alien faction, and are many times seen in and are fought after release from stasis. *Prometheus doesn't introduce the Scarab until the level Invasion despite a Storm Scarab appearing in the previous level, Gridlock. *In Conduit 2, Scarabs have received a visual overhaul. Interestingly, they look more like Prometheus and the High Scarabs than their original versions. *Though they usually wield Hive Cannons, some Scarabs carry a Shrieker in Conduit 2's Invasion Mode. *Storm Scarabs, Invaders, and Para-Mites are the only enemies form The Conduit that do not appear at all in Conduit 2. Although the Hive Cannon in Conduit 2 shoots full-grown Para-mites as ammo, they are technically not an enemy. Appearances *''The Conduit '' *''The Conduit 2 '' References Category:Drudge Species Category:The Drudge Category:The Conduit enemies